Tipe yang Dia Suka
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Eren yang bingung untuk memberikan hadiah apa kepada Rivaille. Hanji yang memberitahukan kepada Eren tipe yang Rivaille sukai. Apakah Eren sesuai dengan tipenya Rivaille atau tidak? Special fic for Rivaille's birthday. RivaEren fic.


Disclamer: : Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

Warning: AU, Maybe OOC, Shounen-ai

Special fic for Rivaille-heichou's birthday.

* * *

**Tipe yang Dia Suka**

* * *

Sebuah kalender menjadi saksi bisu setiap pergantian hari, bulan lalu pergantian tahun di akhir Desember. Desember adalah musim yang dingin dan jangan tanya berapa suhu di musim dingin seperti ini, rasanya cukup untuk membuat beku jika tidak memakai pakaian yang tebal dan hangat.

Pemuda berambut coklat menatap ke arah kalender di kamarnya, manik hijaunya tertuju ke arah tanggal 20 Desember. Sekarang memang tanggal 20 Desember dan tinggal lima hari menuju hari ulang tahun seseorang yang berarti baginya.

'Rivaille-senpai.' batinnya.

Eren Jaeger, berusia 15 tahun dan bersekolah di SMA Maria sebagai murid kelas 1-2 ini memiliki seseorang yang ia kagumi. Bolehkah jika dibilang ia mengagumi sosok itu sudah dari lama? Ketika ia masih SMP dan ia melihat sosok sang kakak kelas yang menurutnya berwibawa, seperti itulah sosok yang Eren kagumi.

Nama orang itu adalah Rivaille, berusia 18 tahun, menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS dan sekarang murid kelas 3-1. Dikenal sebagai manusia dengan wajah yang datar, dingin dan terkadang berbicara dengan kasar. Meski begitu berkat wajah tampannya, banyak gadis yang jatuh cinta kepada Rivaille sehingga pemuda itu populer di sekolah.

Jangan salahkan Eren untuk mengagumi seseorang seperti Rivaille. Tunggu, bahkan tahap kagum Eren sudah berubah sekarang menjadi sesuatu yang lebih besar. Perlahan tapi pasti rasa kagum itu berubah menjadi rasa suka.

Eren yang hanya bisa memandang Rivaille dari kejauhan. Ia bahkan tidak berani untuk berbicara langsung kepadanya kecuali jika ada pertemuan semua ketua kelas dengan ketua OSIS. Rasanya Eren hampir mati berdiri jika ia melihat Rivaille terlalu lama. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa senang sekali.

Dan rasa suka ini semakin tumbuh.

* * *

Eren sudah berada di kelasnya dan ia menghela napas. Ia tidak tahu harus memberikan apa kepada Rivaille di hari ulang tahunnya. Bahkan ia tahu hari ulang tahun Rivaille ketika Hanji memberitahunya. Seketaris OSIS yang satu itu memang cukup dekat dengan Eren karena mereka sering sekali bertemu.

Rasanya tiap kali Eren menghela napas tidak ada satupun ide yang muncul di benaknya. Ia tentu tidak bisa memberikan sembarangan hadiah kepada orang yang ia sukai itu, ia takut hadiah itu justru membuat Rivaille merasa risih atau apa.

"Haah..."

"Ada apa, Eren?" tanya Mikasa.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa."

Eren berusaha mengatakan kepada saudara angkatnya itu bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan pamit kepadanya untuk ke toilet. Kebohongan Eren itu bisa terbaca oleh Mikasa, tapi gadis itu tidak menghentikan Eren. Ia justru membiarkan pemuda itu.

'Aku akan bertanya kepadanya. Nanti...' batin Mikasa.

Sedangkan Eren yang sudah berhasil keluar kelas langsung saja berjalan di lorong sekolah, pandangan matanya menatap ke arah jendela. Ia melihat langit yang kembali menurunkan salju, rasanya salju tidak akan pernah habis di musim dingin seperti ini. Sepertinya sang pemuda berambut coklat ini tidak memperhatikan ke arah mana ia berjalan karena pandangannya tertuju ke arah jendela.

Dan ia baru sadar ketika langkahnya berhenti karena ia hampir terjatuh.

"Ah? Maaf..." ujar Eren dan ia melihat ke depan. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok orang itu.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat, bocah. Kau punya mata bukan?"

Bahkan kalimat pertama yang dikeluarkan oleh orang itu adalah kalimat yang sedikit kasar, memang seperti itulah sosok Rivaille. Rivaille hanya menatap datar ke arah adik kelasnya itu dan Eren langsung membungkuk untuk minta maaf.

"Maaf, senpai. Aku tidak sengaja." ujar Eren.

"Iya." gumam Rivaille datar dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Eren.

Eren hanya bisa terdiam dan melirik ke arah punggung yang meninggalkannya itu, sosok itu sudah berhasil menjeratnya ke dalam rasa suka yang semakin dalam. Perlahan wajah Eren mulai memerah dan ia menutup wajahnya karena malu.

'Kenapa aku seperti ini?' batin Eren malu.

Saat Eren sedang menutup wajahnya, ia merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan melihat sosok Hanji sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Eren sangat terkejut melihat sosok seketaris OSIS itu.

"Ha-Hanji-senpai!" pekik Eren.

"Hai Eren. Aku melihat kau berbicara dengan Rivaille." ujar Hanji santai.

"Eh? Iya, tadi aku tidak sengaja menabraknya."

"Tidak sengaja atau sengaja? Hmm~"

"Tidak sengaja kok!"

"Iya iya," Hanji mengacak-acak rambut pemuda berambut coklat itu, kemudian meliriknya dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau tahu kan kalau ulang tahun Rivaille itu sebentar lagi?"

"Iya..."

"Apa kau sudah berpikir ingin memberikan hadiah apa."

"Be-belum. Aku bingung mau memberinya apa."

"Mau aku beritahu apa yang kira-kira Rivaille suka? Sekaligus kamu bisa tahu tipe seperti apa yang dia suka."

Eren belum sadar dengan ucapan itu karena rasa terkejutnya. Hanji langsung saja berbisik di telinga Eren, memberitahukan semua informasi yang ia ketahui. Tapi belum tentu 100% akurat bukan? Eren mendengarkannya dengan seksama dan berpikir untuk melakukan rencana itu.

Waktunya tidak lama lagi.

* * *

**1. Rivaille suka tipe kutu buku yang juga pandai bergaul dengan lingkungan sosialnya.**

**.**

Eren terdiam memikirkan kalimat itu. Satu kata yang membuatnya bingung itu "kutu buku". Bahkan ia sendiri jarang menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca, ia lebih sering melihat Armin yang membaca buku terkadang juga Mikasa membaca buku.

Tapi untuk pandai bergaul Eren merasa dirinya ramah terhadap semua orang, kecuali untuk Jean. Rivalnya yang satu itu sudah sering membuatnya pusing kepala dan jika mereka bertemu selalu saja ledekan yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

'Tipe pertama saja sudah membuatku sedikit tidak percaya diri.' batin Eren.

Ia mendengarkan kata-kata Hanji tadi dan berhasil membuat Eren pundung kemarin. Sekarang sudah tanggal 21 Desember dan ia belum memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa ia berikan sebagai hadiah untuk Rivaille. Jangankan itu, bahkan ia belum bisa menjadi tipe yang Rivaille suka.

'Tetap tatakae, Eren! Kau pasti bisa!' batin Eren menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**2. Rivaille tidak suka dengan sesuatu atau seseorang yang heboh**

Bolehkah Eren semakin pundung hari ini? Hanya tersisa empat hari dan ia malah semakin terpuruk. Ia merasa semakin jauh dari tipe yang Rivaille sukai. Tunggu, dengan mengetahui tipe yang disukai pemuda itu apa ia bisa memberikan hadiah?

'Ah! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus memberi apa!' jerit batin Eren.

Eren langsung saja bangun dari kursi dan keluar dari kelasnya. Ia melirik ke arah papan pengumuman yang memberitahukan tentang pengumuman libur. Tanggal 25 Desember sudah libur dan Eren semakin bingung, itu artinya ia tidak bisa memberikan hadiahnya kepada Rivaille di sekolah.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu alamat rumah sang ketua OSIS itu. Memikirkan dirinya akan mencari-cari Rivaille dan memberikan hadiah itu rasanya sedikit memalukan. Ia takut Rivaille tidak menyukai dirinya yang seperti itu.

Heboh.

Satu kata itu sudah menggambarkan sedikit pribadi Eren dan artinya itu hal yang Rivaille tidak suka. Eren tidak mengerti harus bagaimana lagi. Ia menghela napas saja di depan papan pengumuman itu.

"Kalau menghela napas seperti itu terus, kau hanya akan mencemari udara."

Terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat khas di telinga Eren. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menoleh dan ada sosok Rivaille disampingnya. Ia sangat terkejut hingga debaran jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat, mungkin wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang.

Rivaille menoleh ke arah Eren, ia melihat adik kelasnya itu terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia membawa tangannya untuk menyentuh leher Eren, berusaha untuk merasakan suhu badan anak itu. Eren terkejut melihatnya dan ia langsung mundur ke belakang.

"Aa- Kyaa! A-apa yang senpai lakukan?" tanya Eren panik.

"Aku tadi memeriksa suhu badanmu. Kau tidak demam." gumam Rivaille.

"Eh?"

"Wajahmu yang memerah itu membuatku khawatir. Ah, kalau kau berteriak suaramu seperrti seorang gadis ya? Aku baru tahu kau bisa bersuara seperti itu."

Rivaille langsung saja meninggalkan Eren karena ia hendak ke ruangan OSIS. Eren terkejut karena tadi Rivaille menyentuh lehernya, memang maksudnya hanya untuk mengukur suhu badannya. Tapi hal kecil seperti itu sukses membuat wajah Eren semakin memerah, debaran jantungnya juga berpacu semakin cepat.

'Uh... Rivaille-senpai..." batin Eren malu mengingat kejadian tadi.

Sepertinya dua tipe yang Hanji beritahukan kepada Eren membuat Eren frustasi, Eren merasa dua hal itu berada dalam dirinya. Berarti Rivaille tidak menyukai dirinya yang seperti itu? Rasanya ia semakin frustasi saja.

'Aku bahkan belum mencari hadiah untuk senpai.'

* * *

Hari ini sudah tanggal 22 Desember dan Eren memutuskan untuk mulai mencari hadiah untuk Rivaille. Meski ia sudah memperhatikan Rivaille sejak lama tapi ia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang kira-kira pemuda itu sukai. Sosok Rivaille terlalu misterius untuknya.

Ia sedang berjalan-jalan di luar dan memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat toko. Namanya juga di hari-hari menjelang natal seperti sekarang, banyak toko yang menjual pernak-pernik natal. Bahkan suasana di kota sudah siap untuk merayakan natal. Ada satu pohon cemara besar yang dihiasi dengan lampu-lampu di tengah kota dan lampu-lampu itu akan menyala di malam hari. Suasana terlihat semakin indah.

Eren merapilan syalnya dan merapatkan mantelnya agar suhu tubuhnya tetap hangat. Ia memutuskan untuk meneruskan perjalanannya mencari hadiah untuk Rivaille. Entah kenapa potongan-potongan kenangan dirinya yang melihat Rivaille dari kejauhan itu bermain di benaknya.

Rasanya baru kemarin ia masih murid SMP dan mulai memperhatikan Rivaille, sekarang ia sudah menjadi murid SMA dan perasaan itu tumbuh semakin besar hingga timbul rasa suka yang ia rasakan sekarang. Apakah bisa ia mendapatkan cinta seseorang yang dingin seperti Rivaille? Eren sering sekali bertanya dalam hatinya.

Manik hijau Eren melirik ke arah taman dan melihat anak-anak kecil sedang bermain dengan salju yang ada. Ia teringat saat ia kecil, dulu ia bermain salju seperti itu dengan Mikasa dan Armin. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

Begitukah rasanya?

Tidak. Bahkan Eren dulu membenci salju dan musim dingin.

Lalu kenapa sekarang ia merasa biasa saja.

Apa penyebabnya?

.

.

.

_Di musim dingin memang banyak salju yang turun dan membuat semua kota dipenuhi salju. Setidaknya salju-salju itu tidak sampai menumpuk terlalu banyak. Eren, Armin dan Mikasa sering sekali bermain di taman ketika salju. Mulai dari bermain lempar-lemparan bola salju sampa membuat boneka salju bersama._

_Tapi tidak selamanya mereka bersenang-senang, terkadang ada juga anak lain yang tidak ingin berbagi ketika bermain bola-bola salju dan sering sekali menjahili Eren hingga membuat Eren menangis. Mikasa yang protektif dengan Eren langsung saja memukuli anak-anak yang menjahili Eren itu dan Armin berusaha mencegah Mikasa bertengkar seperti itu. Eren masih terduduk dan menangis dalam hati._

_Ia tidak ingin dirinya tampak lemah seperti ini, tapi melihat dirinya yang tampak menyedihkan sehingga tidak bisa melawan anak-anak itu lalu Mikasa yang melindunginya membuat Eren merasa sedih. Jika ia terus seperti ini kapan ia melindungi teman-temannya. _

_Di saat Eren masih menangis seperti itu, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang mendekati Eren. Anak laki-laki berusia delapan tahun yang mendekati Eren itu memberinya sapu tangan. Eren berusaha berhenti menangis dan melihat ke arah anak laki-laki itu._

"_Hapus air matamu itu. Jangan menangis." ujar anak laki-laki itu._

"_Hmm..."_

_Eren berusaha menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang anak laki-laki itu berikan. Ia tidak mengenal siapa anak itu tapi kenapa anak itu mendekatinya dan menenangkannya. Apa tujuannya?_

"_Terima kasih." ujar Eren._

"_Iya. Harusnya anak laki-laki tidak menangis. Kalau kau mau jadi kuat pertama berhentilah menangis. Lalu jadilah kuat dengan caramu sendiri." ujarnya._

"_Tapi..."_

"_Tidak ada tapi. Coba lihat ketika kita dewasa nanti. Apa kau sudah menjadi kuat saat itu tiba, setidaknya jangan cengeng seperti sekarang."_

_Eren menatap ke arah anak laki-laki itu, ia ingin bertanya tapi anak laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkannya. Mungkin anak itu dipanggil oleh orangtuanya atau apa, Eren tidak tahu. Tapi kata-kata anak itu membuatnya semakin penasaran._

_._

_._

_._

_Ketika Eren sudah masuk SMP dan melihat sosok Rivaille itu, ia merasa Rivaille adalah sosok pemuda yang dingin. Entah kenapa orang seperti Rivaille terlihat keren di mata Eren, lalu ia mulai menjadi pengagum rahasia Rivaille._

_Eren merasa dirinya hampir saja ketahuan sering sekali mengikuti Rivaille ketika pemuda itu menangkap basah dirinya sedang mengikuti Rivaille. Hari itu di musim salju yang bertepatan dengan tanggal 26 Desember adalah hari dimana mereka pertama kali berbicara._

_Tatapan tajam Rivaille adalah hadiah natal Eren yang mungkin tidak akan Eren lupakan. Karena hari ini pertama kalinya mereka berbicara langsung. Selama ini Eren tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hari seperti ini akan tiba._

"_Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku seperti itu?" tanya Rivaille langsung._

"_Eh? Ah itu..." Eren terlihat bingung untuk menjelaskan alasannya. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi seseorang yang kuat seperti dirimu, senpai."_

"_Jangan bercanda. Aku bukan orang seperti itu, kau salah orang."_

"_Tapi meski salah aku ingin menjadi orang seperti senpai."_

_Rivaille terdiam mendengar ucapan Eren, senyuman tipis terlihat di wajah datar itu. Eren tidak menyadarinya dan ia terkejut merasakan tangan hangat membelai rambutnya. Ternyata Rivaille membelainya seperti itu._

"_Asal kau tidak menggangguku dengan berlebihan seperti ini, aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan apapun yang kau suka."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Iya."_

_._

_._

_._

Eren terdiam setelah mengingat semua itu. Rasanya ia mengerti sekarang kenapa dirinya menyukai musim dingin dan rasa sukanya kepada Rivaille semakin besar. Ia melirik ke arah jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

'Sekarang aku harus mencari hadiah untuk senpai.' batin Eren.

Tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan apa-apa yang mungkin Rivaille suka. Eren tidak tahu buku jenis apa yang Rivaille suka, ia tidak tahu benda apa yang Rivaille suka. Sepertinya meski ia menyukai Rivaille tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pemuda itu.

Rivaille terlalu misterius.

Begitu juga dengan anak laki-laki yang ia temui saat ia masih kecil.

Entah kenapa Eren teringat anak itu dan ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi ia tidak tahu namanya dan rupanya seperti apa sekarang.

Kenapa semuanya terlihat misterius sekarang?

Bahkan Eren tidak tahu harus memberikan apa kepada Rivaille. Ia terus saja berjalan dan melirik ke arah sebuah toko yang menjual sapu tangan, ia memutuskan untuk memberikan hadiah itu kepada Rivaille. Ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia berikan, persetan dengan semua daftar yang Hanji berikan dan juga tipe yang Rivaille sukai.

Ia akan menjadi dirinya sendiri dan memberikan hadiah itu... juga menyatakan perasaannya.

* * *

Akhirnya tanggal 25 Desember sudah tiba. Hari natal sudah datang dan Eren merayakannya dengan keluarga, rasanya sangat damai dan tenang. Eren melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Ia sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Rivaille, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia memberikan hadiah itu.

'Rivaille-senpai.' batin Eren.

Mikasa melirik ke arah Eren yang tampak terus memperhatikan jam. Entah apa yang membuat pemuda itu terus memperhatikan jam. Eren menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk makan tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Eren, kenapa kau diam seperti itu?" tanya Mikasa.

"Ah, aku.." ujar Eren yang berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat.

Entah kenapa Eren tidak bisa mengatakannya dan ia memilih untuk keluar dari ruang makan dan menuju kamarnya. Baru saja ia duduk di ranjangnya, ponselnya berbunyi. Ternyata ada pesan dari Hanji yang mengucapkan hari natal tapi ada kalimat yang membuatnya semakin pundung.

'Aku lupa memberitahumu Rivaille paling tidak suka privasinya diganggu. Kurasa kalau kau mau memberi hadiahmu lain kali saja atau datangi langsung ke rumahnya. Aku berikan alamat rumahnya. Anggap saja ini hadiah natal dariku.'

**3. Rivaille tidak suka seorang **_**stalker.**_

Kalimat itu cukup membuat Eren terdiam dan artinya Rivaille tidak suka orang yang mengganggu privasinya alias s_talker. _Bahkan dulu Eren sudah sampai tahap menjadi s_talker _demi memperhatikan Rivaille.

Sepertinya Eren semakin jauh dari tipe yang Rivaille suka.

Tapi apa pedulinya, ia akan mengatakan perasaan yang ia rasakan ini kepada Rivaille cepat atau lambat. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi dari rumah setelah pamit kepada orang di rumah.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Rivaille yang hanya sendirian di rumah sedang membaca buku. Ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman karena ada Hanji yang dengan santainya berada di rumahnya. Bukan hanya Hanji saja, Irvin juga menemani mereka. Rivaille merasa kehilangan privasinya karena ia sedang ingin sendirian dan membaca buku dengan tenang.

"Kalian tidak berencana untuk berada di sini lebih lama lagi bukan?" tanya Rivaille.

"Eh? Padahal aku menantikan hal bagus terjadi~" ujar Hanji.

"Tidak ada salahnya kita menghabiskan hari natal bersama, sekaligus hari ulang tahunmu." Ujar Irvin santai dan meminum tehnya.

Rivaille hanya menghela napas dan membiarkan kedua temannya itu melakukan hal yang mereka inginkan. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti membaca buku dan melirik ke arah luar jendela, di luar tampak cerah dan salju tidak turun pagi ini. Tapi salju sisa kemarin masih terlihat di beberapa sudut rumah ini.

Saat Rivaille memutuskan untuk melihat ke arah luar, ia mendengar suara bel pintunya yang berbunyi. Ia membuka pintu dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok Eren berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia tidak ingat pernah memberikan alamat rumahnya kepada sang adik kelas.

Irvin tampak penasaran melihat kedatangan Eren sedangkan Hanji tersenyum-senyum saja. Ia salut dengan keberanian Eren untuk datang saat ini juga. Mungkin kekuatan cinta itu bisa saja membuat seseorang langsung melupakan segalanya.

"Ano... Kudengar dari Hanji-senpai bahwa sekarang hari ulang tahunmu. Selamat ulang tahun, Rivaille-senpai. A-aku menyukaimu."

Seketika Rivaille terdiam mendengar ucapan itu begitu juga dengan Irvin dan Hanji yang berusaha mencerna kata-kata Eren. Ia tahu Eren menyukai Rivaille, tapi ia tidak menyangka Eren akan mengatakan hal itu sekarang. Rasanya ia akan menghadiahi Eren dengan gelar tuan nekad atau apapun itu.

Rivaille melihat wajah Eren yang memerah dan memberikan sebuah kado kepadanya, ia menerima kado itu dan menatap ke arah Eren yang masih menunduk malu. Ia menghela napas dan melihat bungkusan kado di tangannya. Bungkusan yang sangat cantik dengan pita biru yang menghiasi.

"Boleh aku buka?" tanya Rivaille.

Eren menganggukkan kepalanya dan Rivaille membuka bungkus kado itu. Ia terkejut melihat sebuah sapu tangan disana, wajahnya yang tampak datar mulai menampakkan ekspresi disana. Eren merasa hadiah yang ia berikan tampak tidak menarik.

Apa yang kau harapkan dari sebuah sapu tangan?

"Maaf jika aku tidak memberikan hadiah yang lebih bagus." ujar Eren.

"Tidak apa. Hanya saja..."

Rivaille terdiam memperhatikan sapu tangan itu, mirip sekali dengan sapu tangan miliknya yang sudah tidak ada ketika ia berusia delapan tahun. Saat itu ia memberikan sapu tangan miliknya kepada seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang menangis.

"Eren... Apa kau tahu sapu tangan ini?" tanya Rivaille.

"Eh?" Eren tampak bingung.

"Kau ingat di hari bersalju, ketika kau masih kecil dan kau menangis."

"Eh? Darimana-"

Belum sempat Eren menyelesaikan ucapannya, Rivaille langsung mendekat ke arahnya dan memperlihatkan senyuman. Ia bahkan membelai rambut coklat Eren, membuat pemuda yang lebih muda merasa semakin gugup dibuatnya.

"Kurasa kau sudah menjadi lebih kuat dengan mengatakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya."

Eren berusaha berpikir mengenai Rivaille dan sapu tangan itu. Ia memikirkannya baik-baik dan baru menyadari dari kata-kata Rivaille ini. Rivaille adalah anak laki-laki yang dulu ia temui ketika ia masih kecil. Ketika ia menangis di taman dan ada anak laki-laki yang menenangkannya lalu memberikannya sebuah sapu tangan.

Anak itu adalah Rivaille?!

Ternyata takdir sudah mempermainkan pikiran Eren.

Eren terkejut dan hanya menundukkan saja wajahnya sedangkan Rivaille menepuk puncak kepala Eren dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Tangan Rivaille itu terasa sangat hangat, bahkan Eren bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya semakin kencang karena sentuhan itu.

"Kau sudah jujur. Aku suka pribadi yang bisa mengatakan perasaannya dengan jujur."

"Ah..."

'Sepertinya perasaan Eren berbalas ya.' Batin Hanji.

Hanji memang tidak memberitahukan satu hal lagi yang ia rasa adalah tipe kesukaan Rivaille yaitu seseorang yang bisa jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri. Jarang sekali seseorang bersikap jujur dan selalu menutupi hal yang ingin dikatakan.

Ketika tidak mengatakan hal itu hanya akan berujung pada penyesalan tiada akhir, bisa saja membuat seseorang tidak ingin merasakan cinta lagi karena masih berpegangan kepad cinta lama yang tidak kunjung diungkapkan.

"Kurasa ini hadiah ulang tahun sekaligus natal yang terindah. Bukan begitu, Rivaille?" goda Hanji sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Rivaille hanya menghela napas dan mengajak Eren untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Mereka mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan sebagai perayaan natal, hari ulang tahun Rivaille dan hari jadian dua sejoli ini.

Tidak buruk juga menjadi tipe yang disukai oleh seseorang yang dingin seperti Rivaille. Karena hanya hal sederhana yang Rivaille inginkan dari seseorang yang ia sukai. Hanya jujur dengan perasaan sendiri.

Sepertinya sebuah ciuman di bibir merupakan tindakan Rivaille yang tidak Eren prediksikan saat itu, singkat memang tapi cukup membuat semua orang terdiam melihatnya. Hanji yang tersenyum-senyum senang melihatnya.

"Hei, jangan ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan begitu." ujar Hanji.

"Apa urusanmu? Dia sudah jadi milikku." ujar Rivaille.

Dan otomatis wajah Eren memerah untuk ke sekian kalinya. Tidak buruk juga memiliki kekasih yang manis seperti Eren.

**The End**

A/N: Hai semuanya, disini Yami-chan...^^

Karena menyambut ulang tahun Rivaille-heichou aku memutuskan untuk membuat birthday fic untuknya. Mungkin ceritanya agak sedikit ngawur atau bagaimana. Aku terlalu bersemangat menulisnya dan terkadang lari kemana-mana ceritanya.

Sekaligus memberikan asupan RivaEren lagi~

Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya...^^


End file.
